


我邪恶的耶稣基督

by goldenwind



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, ao3对中文字数真的不是很友好, bottom!wesker, top!Chris, 冷 - Freeform, 反正威总不会死, 标题和正文一毛钱关系都没有, 这cp是真的冷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 看了17年cg电影预告后的作品，boss真的不是为了威总复仇吗？我很好奇





	

†

 

        “该死的这是个玩笑对吧。”克里斯的脸色不好，很不好。他手上拿着一份邀请函，整个人都散发出不自然的僵硬：“这种活动，我不会去的。”

        “雷德菲尔德先生，这可是浣熊市灾难二十周年的纪念活动。”里昂·S·肯尼迪端正地坐在沙发上，正抱着杯拿铁小口啜饮着，“亲爱的副总统说，这里我引用，‘您的出席对浣熊市的重建工作有非常重要的意义，请您务必准时到达。’”

        “不，我不会去的，绝对不会。”克里斯摆了摆手，将邀请函推回去，“BSAA不会和政治扯上关系，你知道，这些年来我受够了政治了。”

        “好吧，伙计，”美国特工耸了耸肩，“狮心王也有胆小的时候，哈。不过克里斯，虽然我能帮你挡住这份邀请函，但是我可不敢保证他们不会通过其他渠道让你去参加。”他做了个鬼脸，“政治嘛，你明白的，谁负责投资，谁就拥有话语权。”

        “这就是我讨厌政治的地方。”

 

 

 

†

 

        克里斯最终还是去了那次活动——BSAA要求他带着一整队SOU前往，展示联合国对BOW恐怖袭击的快速应对能力。

        纪念活动地址在距离浣熊市禁区一百公里以外的敌方。上午是一场纪念会，晚上在纪念碑附近则有一场自发聚集的缅怀活动。

        克里斯站在会场，在配备了夜视仪的防弹头盔下冲着展台翻了个大大的白眼。

        只有他自己知道，他并不是因为政治的原因而抗拒这里。浣熊市承载了他太多的回忆。这么多年的生活瞬间毁于一旦，只剩下不可靠近的残檐断壁。

        那么多的人命，那么多的故事，都在一枚核弹下汽化成残影。他们本来是可以活下来的，顺心地在小城里工作到退休，在安克雷山脉里建一个小木屋安度晚年的。他也会这样，而不是年近半百还要端起枪扫射哭诉着的BOW，再一遍遍看着手下死在自已眼前。

        这一切全都拜阿尔伯特·威斯克所赐。

        他想，他是该恨威斯克的，他恨他恨到最终用一发RPG解决了对方的生命。但他又是如此怜悯他，怜悯到将他从BOW的束缚中解放出来。

        即使做了再多次的心理干预，这些记忆仍时不时从心底窜出来，在梦境里对他张牙舞爪地叫嚣。

 

        “奉耶稣基督的名祷告，阿门。”

        “阿门。”

        结束词打断了他的胡思乱想。他这才发觉到皮尔斯用他仅剩的左胳膊撞了他好几次。

        “嘿，队长，”作为BSAA难得的能从BOW状态中死里逃生的一员，皮尔斯也被邀请参加了活动。他穿着军礼服，绶带在胸口闪闪发亮。克里斯却只看见他右臂空空荡荡的袖口，“结束后你想去附近走走么？”

        “不了。”他摇了摇头，“这附近没什么好逛的敌方。再说我是个有任务在身的，不像你。对了，杰克呢？”

        “他？他本来说想来看看的，但是，你懂的，最近法国局势不太稳，他接了个两千万刀的‘大生意’，于是，嗖的一声——”皮尔斯夸张地做了个飞行动作，“就飞走了。两周了，连个人影都没看见。”

        “哦，皮尔斯，”克里斯被他夸张的挤眉弄眼逗得大笑，“你知道吗，你现在看起来就像个家庭主妇。”

        “我觉得就是。”皮尔斯撇了撇嘴。

 

        浣熊市在五大湖南边不远，常年阴雨连绵，核爆后的禁区内倒是连年干旱。今天倒是难得的好天气，经不住前下属的软磨硬泡，他决定与皮尔斯共享一次愉快的午饭经历。会场附近有一家临时搭建的快餐店，供应一些汉堡薯条之类的典型美式快餐。

        饭后散步的时候，阳光从头顶落下来，阴影在脚下蜷成一小块。他们路过了新建好的浣熊市灾难纪念碑，有许多人在旁边驻足，试图从碑上密密麻麻的名字中找到自己认识的那一个。

        志愿者给了他们一束白花，被他们叠放在碑下。那里的花束已经堆积地非常高——但始终没有碑上的名字那么多。

        也有一些人认出了他们，过来给了他们几个拥抱和一些感谢的话。他们只能不断的机械地点头，露出礼貌性的微笑。

        “叔叔！”一个女孩子从人群里冲出来，扯了扯克里斯的衣角，“给你这个！”

        那是一个火红色的气球，遥遥晃晃地飘在空中。克里斯看了看金发碧眼的女孩，强忍住下意识要掏枪打爆气球的冲动。

_只是PTSD作祟，忍着，别吓到人家孩子。_

        他对自己说着。

        最后还是皮尔斯接过气球，递到克里斯的手上。他们决定将气球拴在一瓶水上，插上几朵花，放在碑旁。

        “等等，队长，看这个。”皮尔斯对着气球努了努嘴，将气球翻了个面，“上面有字。”

        一个W字母。

_Wesker_ _的W。_

        克里斯倒吸一口凉气。

        “只是一个笑的表情？”看着克里斯凝重的神情，皮尔斯不明所以地解释道：“一种，呃，流行在网络上的表情符号。嘿，队长，你看，你得多上上网了。或者我可以帮你建一个facebook？”

        “不，直觉告诉我不是。”他抬起头，在人潮里眯着眼睛搜寻着。

        金发的女孩早就消失得无隐无踪了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

†

 

        克里斯没说错，那个W的确不只是笑脸的意思。

        而是一次复仇。

        为了威斯克的复仇。

        本以为在经历了艾利克斯和杰克后，他再也不会遇到和威斯克相关的东西了，但谁他妈的会知道一个看起来永远扑克脸，对人也只以是否有利用价值来区分的混蛋还会有什么八竿子打不着的亲戚朋友？

        SOU从纪念会场直接开拔，武器同时从总部出发，与他们同时被运送到新安布雷拉的秘密基地外。——又是一个喜欢在洋馆下建立基地的组织，从名字到风格都充满了模仿犯的恶臭味。

        BSAA以一个小队为代价炸毁了洋馆，克里斯则在读秒的狂奔时碰上了里昂。

        “说真的，这种鬼打墙一样的日子，我受够了。”DSO特工在逃离爆炸的时候仍能够苦中作，“不如去东欧教孩子们英语。”

        克里斯瞥了他一眼，什么都没说。

        他也受够了这种破事，但还是得忍下去。

        他没能阻止源头，那结局一定得由他来终结。在浣熊市之后二十年的人生里，他一遍遍地想着，如果他当时早点发现了威斯克在做什么，事实到底会有什么不一样。毕竟那时候他们走得那么近，近得滚到一张床上去了。

 

 

 

†

 

        在20周年那件事情之后，尚未好转的PTSD有时候还会困扰他。他被半拖半拽地拉到老兵救助会去过，听一群下了战场的中年汉子们讨论为什么他们躺在席梦思上会失眠，必须在地板上才能睡着。他一言不发，在主持人指名道姓的时候也只是沉默着，被动接受那些关于紫心勋章的调侃。

        他能说什么呢？说他在梦境里看见将世界搅合得一团糟的战犯吗？他们在浣熊市的秘密小屋里一起过日子？有时候他突然杀了威斯克，有时候则是威斯克突然杀了他，更多的时候是他们俩就像史密斯夫妇一样突然拿起枪互相扫射。然后他会在梦中惊醒，看到新闻说史密斯夫妇的扮演者，朱莉和皮特正在打离婚官司。

        这实在太过荒诞，他当然什么都不能说。

 

        他什么都不会说，就像他从未提到过那个复仇真正的含义。

        那是一个指向牌，一条关于威斯克藏身之地的指向牌。新安布雷拉找到了他，关进培养舱，丢到秘密基地里。

        克里斯看见他的时候，他缺了半只胳膊和一只眼睛，断口处爬满了蛆虫一样的疤痕，一根饲养管穿胸而过，剩下的肢体则被固定在培养舱四壁上。

        克里斯觉得恶心，惨痛揪紧了他的胃，让他皱缩着呕了好几次酸水。

 

        还好克里斯有点人脉。

        费了点私房钱以及几个无关正邪的承诺，他把威斯克拖回了自己的安全屋，一个和旧居长得很像的地方。

        一张桌子，两把椅子，一张床垫，一个可以让人窝着勉强睡上一觉的高脚沙发，冰箱以及一点点食物，简单但安全，无需担心会从什么地方窜出来一个BOW。

        威斯克在三天后醒来。

        阳光从纱制的窗帘中漏进来，缓慢地流淌在暗金的头发上，抹去那层病人衰败的白色。

        他趁着威斯克还没完全清醒的时候肆意地打量他，打开手里的M92F的保险，关上，打开，再关上，再打开……最终能确认的事情只有一件。他并不是不想杀掉他，仅仅只是这次不想。

        威斯克的眼神里露出睡了太久后的迷茫，仿佛全然没意识到刚才他又在生死之间绕了一圈。

        死亡现在囚禁不了他。

        “你看看你，”克里斯覆上他的眼睛，苦笑着，“真是狼狈的样子。”

 


End file.
